The Real Innocence In the Tower
by LaptopLocked
Summary: Beastboy and Robin have pretty big crushes on each other, but can they be together with all of Robins secrets, will Robin tell Beastboy and make sure BatDad doesn't kill BB? Well I you should just see for your self.
1. The Titians Leader

**The Real Innocence in the Tower**

_**Okay guys, I forgot my password so I made a new account, as in a new name, so I either go by LaptopLocked or , LETS GET IT ON!**_

Locked Laptop: GOD,I AM SO SORRY! I WAS REALLY BUSY, I REALY NEEDED TO SPEND TIME WITH FAMILY AND I WAS JOINING NEW CLUBS! I Am So Sorry!

Robin: So is this new story to make up for it?

LL: Yes and no, I do need to make it up to the Beautiful, Kind and Forgiving Audience, but I also had this idea buzzing around my head for a while, so I need to get this out of my head... (a sudden a BEE comes buzzing out Laptops ear.)

Robin: OOKKKAAAYY... while laptop runs screaming because of her confusing fear of bees', LockedLaptop does not own Teen Titans, or me... She also dosen't own the Beeee... yeah I'm gonna go... STORY UNLOCKED!

Soft snores could be heard through out a strange tower shaped like a 'T', the gray, metal hallways devoid of movment. All the inhabitants were in bed, the pale, moon beams shining apon the Tower. There was a sudden disturbance, a door sliding open silently, and out steps a raven haired boy, no more than 13, wearing a buttoned up red and black pijama top with matching bottoms. The only thing off about this boy was the black and white domino mask covering his eyes.

The boy streached, letting out a yawn, and headed silently down the hallways towards the living room/kitchen. the trip there was quiet and uneventful, unless you count the ocasional yawns. When he arrived the room was dark, the only light was the previosly mentioned moon. The boy shuffled to the fridge, opening it with a slight squeak, and started searching through it. After a few seconds he appered from the fridge with a carton of milk in his hands. He poured the milk into a glass, and walked over to the green sofa, sitting and turning on the large flat screen TV. Jump City News came up. He paid half attention to the news while he slowly drank his milk.

"Today the Hive Five were, once again, taken down by the Teen Titains. The Hive Five tried robbing the newest Wayne technology that was released yesterday. This technology is said to be the Best Computer and Comunication since the development of the phone. We dont know why The Hive Five would want this, all we know is that the Teen Titians (lead By Robin) swooped in and saved the day, with minamal damage to the building or City. We have Bruce Wayne here for a couple of questions, Mr. Wayne,' The camra turned to see a man in a pristene black suit, with sliced back black hair. His face had a 'winner' cocky smile that fit perfectly on his handsome face.

The blonde reporter continued " How do you feel about the villans that tried to steal your technology?" The man, Bruce, answered with a thoughtful expression. " Well Miss. Miller, you know I come from Gothem, a place where crime is high, as it is I actually expected someone to try and either sabotage or steal the Waycell." Miss. Miller nodded along, then asked, " How do you feel about the Teen Titians, for obviously you would of had quite some trouble if not for them."

Bruce had a compassionite look on his face and answered with " Well, as most know Robin, the Leader of the Titians, was bred and trained in Gothem City, and since I got into alot of trouble with crimes and assasinations I saw both Batman and Robin, so I know I will never be able to pay them back for all they have done for me."

The camra turned back to , " There we have it, touching words from Bruce Wayne, now back to the weather...

The screen was suddenly turned off. You could see a slight smile on the boys lips. Who is this boy? The author made it obvious enough **_(THE FOURTH WALLLLLLLL!)_**. This boy is Robin, Leader of the Teen Titians, apprentice of Batman and charge of Bruce Wayne.

_'Well, it looks like I'm going to be visiting family soon' _Robin thought with exitment as he looked at a calender below the TV.

He finished of his milk, rinsed out and dried the glass and shuffled off to bed.

The sun was almost half way in the sky when a boy with green skin called Beastboy awoke with an old sock close to his face, which isnt suprising considering the state of his room.

Beast boy let out a thunderous yawn and rolled out of his bunk bed. His door opened with a swoosh and padded off to the Living room.

Everyone was up and about, Starfire, a red headed orange skined alien, was cooking, probably the slop she usually makes. Raven, a gray skined girl that wears a dark blue robe that mostly covers her face, was siting on the sofa with her usual black book, floating as she , who has more metal than skin, was also sitting on the sofa, getting really into the newest game they got.

Robin though, was sitting on a stool at the kitchen table on his red laptop. What was weird though was the blinding smile on his pink lips. Beastboy blushed at the thought. '_Why do I keep having these thoughts!' _He thought with confusion.

He has been having very confusing thoughts about Robin for the last few months. He's been noticing... things... about Robin that he never noticed before. Like Robin was actually shorter than him by a few inches, which isn't too weird, until he started thinking that Robins height as _cute_. He was also thinking about Robins hair when it was both gelled and not gelled, thinking it sexy. One of the things he most thought about was his conceled eyes, wondering what colour the destined beautiful eyes were.

Snapping out of his thoughts he strod over to Robin, taking a peak over his shoulder asking with intrest, "Whatcha doin' that makes you look so happy?"

Robin POV

I almost fell of the stool if not for the green arms on each side of him, with hands splayed on the table top. I felt himself blush heavily, sure that his secret could see. As the question registered in my mind, he paniced a little and slamed down my laptop stuttering all the way as I got up to leave," Oh n-nothing, j-just a little n-network surf-fing! O-oh is that the time, I re-really need to g-go!" And with that I started to half-run half-walk to the security of my room, all my team staring at my back as I left.

TBC

LockedLaptop(LL/Lock): Well, you have no idea how hard my laptop tried to delete this story, I think they're mortal enimes, . be. AWSOME! (Imagining Story vs Laptop in Mortal Kombat)

Beastboy: Yyyyeeeaahhhh, she's been going stir crazy with all the trouble the laptop has been causing her.

LL:*Insane giggling* WOW, suddenly Nutella and Oreos joined the fight! CREAM THEM OREOS, YOUR DA MMMAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Robin: ... Yeak ok, Read and Review so that Lock will gain some of her sanity back.

Lock: YEAH, THEY'RE ALL SMEARED WITH CHOCOLATE AND BLOOOOOOOD!

BB: ... Please hurry and YOU might save her sanity... Thank You.


	2. I promise

**Locky: Well, sorry for the wait but it is hear now! I have been really busy with getting ready for a holiday. Also my granny was trying to get me out of my very dark bedroom (its dark because I never open the blinds... IM A VAMPIRE MUAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough, cough***

**Robin: Soooooo are we gonna find out what I was smiling at on the computer?**

**Locky: Shouldn't you tell me?**

**BB: ... This IS your story...**

**Locky: ... shuddup...**

**BB and Robin: XD!**

**'Cyborg popping out of a magic hat' LaptopLocked Does not own Teen Titians, or Robin or Batman or a tub of Nutella.**

**'Robin and BB turning to face Locky with shock' You've never had Nutella!**

**Locky: ... On With The Story... curse you Cyborg...**

**Chapter "2"**

Beastboy PoV

'Well that was very... weird' I thought once Robin left the room.

Starfire turned to all of us with the same look of confusion as every one else, asking "Does any one now what is wrong with friend Robin?"

We all responded with a negative, still looking at the door curiously.

Still frowning in confusion, I made up an excuse to leave the room and treaded down the halls to Robins room, fist ready to knock but hesitating. Its not like I've never seen the inside of his room, I was in it, even going through his closet when he was away on that Great Quest. But then again this will be the first time seeing _Robin_ in his room doing normal stuff. He noticed this about Robin, the way every room feels empty, even if it was filled with people, until Robin walked in and the room was suddenly filled with the joy and innocence that only Robin could bring. He may act all hard and serious, but pranksters know other pranksters when they see them. At first I didn't see how amazing Robin really was, how he blushed when he was complemented, how his face showed determination and focus when a particularly hard situation showed up. Yet not long ago Robin had to work for Slade due to blackmail. Those things that got in our blood almost killed us, but I knew Robin wouldn't let us die, and he freed us in the process. I really didn't think I would want to kill someone as much as I wanted to kill Slade for hurting _my_ Robin. I _know_ he is still having nightmares, a lot of perks come from having animal ears. At night I hear him moaning and whining in his sleep. Every time I hear those sounds I want to rush into his room hug him, tell him it is all ok, to tell him I love him. But that will never happen, he is in love with Starfire and she is in love with him. But that wont stop me hoping.

All of a sudden Robins door swished open and he ran smack-bam into me. I groaned in discomfort, looking up at Robin who was straddling me on the chest, What I saw made my breath catch. It seems that while I was out here daydreaming, Robin was changing, though that thought made me blush. Then again their currant positions were enough to make both of them go red like a tomato. Robin was wearing a black jacket with an emerald green long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. He also wore tight fitting black skinny jeans that almost made me drool, he also wore a pair of grey trainers. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. He had brushed his silky, raven hair free of gel, tied up in a loose ponytail, some loose strands coming free and falling onto my face. Though what really frustrated me was the dark tinted sunglasses that had some how stayed on his face when he came barrelling into me, still covering those mystery eyes. Robins surprised expression and the flush that painted its way across Robins cheek-bones brought him back to the present, making him scramble to get up once Robin hurriedly crawled of him.

Once we fixed ourselves, we looked at each other awkwardly. I was at a loss for words, opening and closing my mouth like a fish, lucky for me Robin started the bound to be awkward conversation.

"B-beastb-boy, what w-ere you d-doing o-outside my r-room?" He stuttered out in a shaky voice.

"U-um I-I was ahh, h-heading t-to the roof, y-yeah" I answered back just as shaky

Robin looked confused for a second " Uh BB, the way to the roof is the _other_ way." He said, looking at me weirdly.

My mind was rushing, trying to think of an excuse as to why I was outside his door.

"O-oh, yea well, I-I ... guess you caught me, yep you defiantly caught me, I was on my way to Cyborgs room to set up a prank. Sooo you wont tell him will you?"

He was still looking at me weirdly, but nodded his head in acceptance. He started walking away, while saying " Just don't do something you'll regret."

" D-don't worry I wont... I promise" As he left, I cant help thinking what I said was saying was true, I cant tell Robin the truth about my feelings for him, it would ruin the friendship that we have, and that would be something I would always regret.

" ...I promise" And when I make a promise, I always keep that promise.

I set off for Cyborgs room, just because I made it up as an excuse doesn't mean I wont do it.

**Locky: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry its so small, just to let you guys** **and gals** **know I wont be uploading for a while, because, while I enjoy writing I wont be able to take my laptop with me on my holiday... WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY YOU SOOO MEAN MAMMY?!**

**Robin: Wait, we still don't know what I was looking at on the laptop!**

**'BB coming in with a trolley filled with Nutella tubs': Is that all you care about?**

**Locky: What's with the chocolate spread?**

**Robin: Dear audience, if you want to see the aftermath of us feeding Locky filled with Nutella Read & Review**

**Locky: What... WHAT?! **


	3. SHOPPING SPREE!

**Locky: Hello guys and gals, here it is, Chapter 3, this is the farthest I got in any story in my entire life! YES! I COULD DROWN MYSELF IN HAPPINESS, and chocolate... mmmm chocolate.**

**Robin: Ok, so NOW are we going to find out what I was looking at on the Laptop?**

**'BB walking in wearing a collar, with sprouts tied on it.' Give it up Rob, she's to busy drowning.**

**Kidflash: Hi guys, I can finally enter the stor... why is BB wearing sprouts around his neck?**

**BB in a very posh voice: You see, my good chap, I have just found out that our esteemed author, LaptopLocked, is a ChocVamp.**

**Rob & KF: What's that?**

**BB: A ChocVamp is a vampire that craves chocolate instead of blood.**

**Raven: LaptopLocked does NOT own Teen Titians, Young Justice, Robin or Batman! She does own the chocolate bar she's eating.**

**Lani: CHAPTER UNLOCKED! that's sooooo unfair, why cant I have chocolate? 'A chocolate bar appears in her hand' YYYAAAAYYYYYY! **

**Chapter 3**

Robin PoV

'That was too close for comfort' I thought once I turned the corner. 'Lets hope I don't have anymore run ins like that again, at least not today'.

On that thought, I found myself in the garage, mounting the black and green motorcycle that I use when I go out in casual clothes. I put on the matching helmet and took off, heading to the City. On the way there, I couldn't help but smile in joy and excitement as I thought back to the message I got earlier today. As it turns out, my old team **(Young Justice, for those who don't know)** thinks its a good idea to have a weekend reunion. Of course I am going but I at least want to bring something as a present, and a sorry for scaring them with running away, but know that me and Bruce have mended things between us I have no qualms of visiting them any more. The only problem is the Teen Titians. I cant tell them the truth, but I can easily makeup an excuse, my only worry is what will happen when I'm gone. There has been a lull in crime recently, yet as the saying goes 'there is always calm before a storm'. It is not that I don't trust them, its that I am worried for them. They have become family to him, with Cyborg as the caring, silly big brother. Raven as the closed off yet fiercely protective twin sister. Starfire as innocent and clueless big sister. And Beastboy as the goofy, yet kind brother/crush. I blushed at the last one. Everyone on the team, except Beastboy, knows I have a major crush on him that, with time, turned into love. Starfire, as it turns out, didn't really have a crush on me, she just thought that since I was the only one on the team without superpowers I needed extra protecting. One thing I do know. If my two teams ever meet, I will be running, hiding and watching the destined to be entertaining show.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I reached the shopping part of the City. I parked my bike in a free space, and walked into the mall. First I walked into figurine store, to see if there was any thing of interest. I got a good haul there, I got either figurines or jewellery for everyone. For Kaldur **(the first Aqualad)** I got a man sitting in a clam **(hehe that rhymed) **playing a flute. For Conner **(Superboy)** I got a glass Superman symbol. For Zatanna I got a figurine of a bunny coming out of a hat **(in this story Zatanna and Robin were just good friends, almost best friends if not for Kidflash). **For Rocket **(I cant remember her name, will someone leave a review to tell me?) **I got a bracelet that has stars and comets carved into it. For M'gan **(Miss Martian) **I got her a necklace that had patterns of 'Xs'. For Artemis I got a necklace with an 'A' on it with an arrow through it. For Wally **Kidflash) **I got a plastic McDonalds sign. The last one left him snickering.

I walked into a tool store, planning to get Conner some new tools, because for some reason he loves repairing his pet/Super motorcycle. Soon I came out with a new welding kit for him. I walked into a book store and got a book on sea animals for Kaldur. I walked into a woodwork store and found a 'Bow Care Kit'. I walked into a Jeweller and walked out with two necklaces, one for Zatanna and the other for Rocket, which matched her bracelet. Zatannas was a blue hexagon shaped stone. I walked into a cooking store, found a baking book for M'gan and the ingredients for me to make the cake they love so much. I went to the comic book store and bought the next season of Wally's favourite comic. I _know_ he will love me for that because this season wasn't even out yet. The perks of being a rich kid.

Finished my shopping spree, I loaded my haul onto my bike and took off for the tower, tired, spent and sore, yet satisfied. Now to see what Beastboy did to Cyborg this time.

**Locky: Ugh, you have no idea how hard it was to figure out Kaldurs presents.**

**Kaldur: Why? How hard was it?**

**Locky: Well you see... WAH! DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! *panting***

**'Kaldur walking away snickering'**

**Locky: maybe I should have got you some attachable bells instead, so you will never be able to sneak up on people again.**

**Lani: ... Locky, you forgot to mention Red Arrow/Speedy.**

**Locky: No I didn't, he'll come next chapter.**

**RA: Yeah, Sure me and KF are the BFs that are in both Young Justice & Teen Titians.**

**Locky: OK, guys & gals, tell me what you think, you can leave suggestions, though be warned I may not act on them, they are welcome, as is RESONABLE criticism.**

**Lani: R&R! **


	4. Telling The Team

**Locky: GUYS! ITS CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Rob, KF, BB and BATDAD!: We Know...**

**Lani: Cant blame us for being exited...**

**Locky: Yeah, hey wait a minute... BAT DAD! YOU MADE IT!**

**BatDad: Of course I did, I'm Batman.**

**Locky & Lani: No, you're BATDAD!**

**BatDad: I'm Batman...**

**Locky & Lani: You're BatDad.**

**BatDad: Batman...**

**Locky & Lani: BatDad**

**BatDad: Man...**

**Locky & Lani: DAD!**

**Rob: ...MEANWHILE WITH THE SANE PEOPLE!**

**KF & BB: LaptopLocked does not own any one, but Lani.**

**Lani: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM MY OWN PERSON!**

**Locky: CHAPTER UNLOCKED... dad**

**Chapter 4**

_Batman/Dads PoV_

' Well, it looks like the preparations for the reunion is going well' I thought while staring at the Batcomputers screen intently. There was two video feeds open. One showed the mountain where the Young Justice was held. The place was decorated and cleaned, presents and goodys have yet to be placed as the party was 2 days from now. Most of the team was there, fiddling around with different things. From what I could see M'gan, Conner, Kaldur, Artimis, Rocket and Zatanna were there. He knows that Wally was on a solo mission for the Teen Titians. How did he know? He was the friken Batman! **(BATDAD!) **The last team member (and most important) was on the other screen, fighting with his other team. Turns out Kitty and her spider headed boyfriend was causing havoc at the local jewelers. As always Robin and his team were winning with little problems. And thats with him holding back. Oh I know his full potential, and what is showing on the screen was not that FULL potential. I know he is trying to help his team grow, by pretending to grow with them. If Robin was going at the two villians with no mercy they would be in jail be now.

The very tought of Robin made me smile, he had just sent me a message saying he was going to be at the reunion, and I know I wont be the only one being happy that Dick was coming back. The Young Justice team was estatic to hear that, even Conner was smiling like an idiot. Dick Grayson was coming Home.

_Robin/Dicks PoV_

' Well, that went well.' I thought as Kitty and her 'BoyFriend' was shipped off to jail. My team was getting better and better at handelling villians. They have all gotten stronger and more level headed. They have definatly grown from the little rag-tag group that they used to be. Now they were a family, a well oiled family that almost thought alike. I would do anything for them, as they would for me.

Yet as soon as we get back to the tower, I have to tell them that I have to Leave for a while. While they have grown, they are not ready to face the foes that I have. But my old team is more than ready to face down with those types of villians. Even fighting them every week.

I really didn't want to see his teams reactions, at least I can depend on Cyborg to lead them for a weekend. I just hope they wont hold a grudge.

For some weird reason, the reaction I am most dreading seeing is Beastboys. Weird huh, you would think it would be any one else than Beastboys, that is if they didn't know about my crush on him. Would he be sad, angry, confused, disapointed? I really hope none of them.

Before I knew it we were half way to the tower. Nervousness was starting to set in. What would their reactions be? Guess I'll find out...

_Titians Tower/ Robin-Dicks PoV_

'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought when we filed out into the Tower. I gulped and cleared my throat to catch their attention. Their heads turned to me with a curious look. I have been getting alot of those lately. I took a breath and spoke. " Could you guys come to the living room for a meeting? It's kind of important." I was really proud of myself for the lack of wavering in my voice. They all nodded and headed off to the living room, with me hot on their heels. Once every one was setteled on the chairs and sofa, with me standing in front of all of them, I took a few moments to calm my nerves and then began.

" Ok guys, I have a small announcment to make. I have to leave the Team for a bit, becau-" I was cut off when they all burst out talking at once, either asking where I was going, for how long and why. God, I only started and already I'm getting a headace. I sighed with anoyance, you would think I would be used to this about now. I stopped all the shouting when I continued with a louder voice, " BECAUSE, I have some family buisness to attend to. As you guys know, I have a secret identity, so sometimes I have to show up at some places to show that I haven't dissappered off the face of the earth, this is one of those times. Don't worry it will only be for this weekeend, but Cyborg, this also means you will have to be leader for that time. You now I am only a call away if you need help. But thats only if it's an emergancy! Look, I'm really sorry to spring this on you guys since it is so sudden but please understand that it needs to be done."

The team were wearing diferent expressions. Cyborg looked conflicted while Raven looked a little sad, but not too much. Starfire looked a mixture of sad, angry and confused but settled on sad. The one that most suprised me though was Beastboy. He didn't look angry, sad or even disappointed. No, he looked understanding. And that most of all told me that he knows and understands the situation I'm in and trying to tell me that, if him trying to catch my eyes was any indacation. He definatly lifted my spirits and I gave him a thankful smile to show the message was recevied.

"Friend Robin, why is this so important?" Was Starfires question. I let out a frustrated sigh as I explained my excuse, not that they know that. Sure I feel bad for lying to them, but I know for certian that it would somehow leek out. I trust them with my life, but not with most of my secrets. Not that I don't want to.

Cyborg looked at me with a thoughtful yet sort-of understanding look and said," As long as you're back at the end of the week, I don't think we've got a problem with it, man."

Raven looked up and gave me a small smile. "Yeah we don't mind."

"... You wont be far right?"Starfire asked me with a hopful look. I gave her a smile and said " I'll be a phone call away."

Beastboy gave me his signiture goofy grin and said " As long as you don't come back a deeper stick-in-the-mud it's cool with me dude!" I gave Beastboy a teasing frown ( IT'S NOT A POUT!) and said jokingly serious " As long as you stop playing video games 24/7 and actually do some training I'll lay off your back!" I loved the petty arguments him and me get into.

He gave me a playful look changing into a cat and jumping up onto my shoulders and rubbing his fur against my neck, all the while giving me the 'Kitty-Eyes' as he dubbded them. I blushed and laughed at his antics, the others joining in my laughter. After a few minutes of joking and teasing eachother I set off for my room to pack. Yet that was after prying a certian kitty cat from my shoulders that did NOT want to let go.

**Locky: DONE, wow you have NO idea how long it took me to do this chapter!**

**Lani: Why?**

**Locky: because, The Adults are having a drunk night, and a certian aunt of mine is a VERY LOUD drunk.**

**Rob & BB: Is that why your wearing ear muffs?**

**Locky: WHAT?! DID YOU SAY 'TEARING COFFEE TUFFS'?**

**BatDad: Just leave her, she's a lost cause.**

**Locky**:**WWHHAAAAAT?!**

**Everyone else: NEVER MIND!**

**Lani: R&R if you like this insane story.**


End file.
